


The Hound's Pub

by madisonlovesmakeup



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonlovesmakeup/pseuds/madisonlovesmakeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Sansa applies for a job as a waitress at a pub. Her life changes when she gets the job. Sansa realizes her struggles in life may be more serious than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sansa

Sansa saw the hiring sign in the pub window. She wanted to get a job. It had been rocky with Joffrey lately.  _Maybe not being around each other all the time will help._ Sansa was hopeless. Joffrey was the man of her dreams. They'd known each other as children. She had instantly fallen in love with him. Now they were adults. She sometimes questioned if Joffrey was truly an adult, he still acted like he did when they were teenagers. Which in his defense was only a few years ago. Sansa didn't need a job, she was set for life. But as her father, Ned, always told her it built character. She felt she needed that now more than ever. 

Sansa walked into the pub. It was nothing spectacular. Simple. It had no table clothes, no fancy gadgets. There was a short bar with bar stools and a register at the end of it. There were many tables on the insides. At the bar was a tall man with scars covering half his face. Sansa walked up to the tall man. 

"Hi, my name is Sansa Stark. I'm here to apply for the job. I saw the sign in your window." Sansa smiled trying to make herself look as professional as possible. She wasn't prepared to apply for any jobs today, but to Sansa's advantage she always was dressed nicely.  

The man glared at her. "What serving experience do you have?" The man asked her.

"Well, actually I don't have any. But, I'm a great with people. I'm very sociable."

"Bronn, take over." He said to a man cleaning tables. Bronn smiled at Sansa and stood behind the bar. "Follow me." The man rasped. He started walking and Sansa followed behind him. He walked down a hallway, where Sansa saw there was a men and womens bathroom. At the end of the hallway there was an unmarked door. He opened the door for Sansa. Sansa walked into the small office, where there was a desk with a spinning chair on one side and a chair with four legs on the other side. Sansa sat on the side where there was no computer. "Do you have any work experience?"

"Well not technically." Sansa trying to distract him from that piece of information, "I'm sorry what was your name?"

"Listen, why should I help a spoiled little rich girl? You've never worked a day in your life. Probably don't even know how to work. Why don't you just ask daddy for an advance in your allowance?" The man said sarcastically. 

"I know how to work. You should hire me because I do great at everything I do. I don't give up." Which was true. Sansa tried her best in everything she did. 

The man sighed, "You're on probation. One screw up you're done. You start today, right now." Sansa smiled. She was filled with excitement. 

"Thank you so much! You won't regret it. I just need to make a call so my boyfriend doesn't get worried when I don't come home." The man nodded. Sansa dialed Joffrey's number. 

 _ **Hey Joff. I won't be home for a while. I got a job.**  _Sansa said trying to sound as calm as possible in front of her new boss.

 _ **Ew. Why? That's a waste of time.**  _Sansa realized that her boss could probably hear since her phones sound was turned up all the way. She turned her phone down.

 _ **That's nice Joff. Well I'll see you when I get home.**  _Sansa was making up a conversation. 

 ** _What are you even saying? Stop being stupid. You better not be your whorish self._  **That hurt Sansa. Sansa was always faithful to her boyfriend. Unlike Joffrey. Sansa had once seen suspicious text messages on his phone. When she had confronted him, he got really defensive and got physical with her that night. He apologized, she had reluctantly accepted it. He had only gotten physical with her a few times. Each time Sansa forgave him. She knew he was under a lot of pressure with going to law school, and she loved him.

 ** _Okay. Love you too Joff . See you later._**  Sansa hung up the phone. 

"Sorry about that." Sansa smiled, the man across from her looked angry. "Sorry." She said again.

"Don't apologize." Sansa was embarrassed. She hoped her new boss hadn't heard what was said on the phone. 

"What was your name again?" Sansa smiled trying to change the subject.

"Sandor Clegane." Sandor rasped.

"Well Sandor it is very nice to meet you." Sansa stuck out her hand and Sandor shook her hand. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa had gone through training. She picked up on how to run things quickly. She learned how to run the register and wait on the tables. Bronn taught her everything while Sandor stood at the bar. Bronn insisted that he teach her instead of Sandor, because Sandor was a 'hard ass.' Bronn told Sansa of his wife and his children. He also taught her the to do's and not to do's to work for Sandor, or the Hound as he called him. Sansa loved working at the pub. It was just her first day and Sansa had already gotten the hang of the job. Sandor sent Sansa home after five hours of working. To Sansa's surprise he even complimented her on the work she did. 

Sansa walked home, she enjoyed walking it made her relax. She walked everywhere she could. When she walked in door of her suburban home, that she shared with Joffrey, he was sitting down watching television.

"Hi Joff." Sansa smiled at her boyfriend hoping he was in a good mood.

"You're home... Finally. Why'd you get a job. That's stupid." He stood up and walked up to Sansa.

"Joff. Please. I just want to sleep, I'm tired. I wanted to just work for my money." Sansa pleaded.

"Now I don't get time with you, since you worked all day. Now you're tired. God, you are so stupid. Get out of my face." Joff yelled at Sansa. 

Sansa walked up to her room. She didn't want Joff to be mad at her. She didn't understand what she did wrong. He should be happy for her. She debated going to Arya's house tonight. She decided against it thinking it would make Joff more mad. 

Sansa laid in bed waiting for the night to be over. She couldn't wait till tomorrow, to go back to her new job. 


	2. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of the story so far. Thanks for reading :)

He didn't know why he hired the girl. Maybe it was because she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.  _Sansa Stark._ He hadn't stopped thinking of her. The girl with the hair like fire. He hated fire so why did he love her hair. He didn't know why he was so intrigued with a girl who was still so young. When he was taking a photocopy of her drivers licence, he noted she was only twenty, which was a whole fifteen years younger than him. Sandor didn't understand why Sansa was with such an ass. He had heard what was said on the phone. He hated pricks.  _Sansa deserves better then that douche._

When Sansa showed up for work the next day she was dressed in the uniform Sandor had asked her to wear, which was black shorts and a white shirt. This outfit showed a lot more skin than the outfit she had worn the previous day.

"Good morning Mr. Clegane." Sansa said to him.

"Morning Ms. Stark." Sandor said mocking Sansa. She just smiled. She didn't understand that he was just mocking her. 

 

* * *

 

 

The day had gone by uneventful. It was a slow day. They had only gotten a few customers, which was unusual considering most of the tables were usually filled. Sansa was taking a break and sitting at the bar texting. Sandor was standing behind the bar, where he usually was. 

"Texting your boyfriend?" Sandor rasped. Sansa looked surprise. 

"No... He's at school right now. I'm texting my sister. I haven't seen her in a few days, she was worried. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Sansa asked trying to make conversation. He hated small talk. It always led to annoying questions, he really hated people asking about his family. 

"None worth mentioning." Sansa frowned. "Why does the name Stark sound so familiar?" He could have sworn he heard that name before somewhere. He just couldn't place it.

"Oh." Sansa giggled. "My father is Ned Stark. He owns a bunch of stores." Sansa smiled. She was so happy, he couldn't understand why she always smiled when there was nothing to be happy about. He then realized who her and her family was. They had money. A lot of it. Ned Stark owned a whole chain of stores. He was a business man. He never liked business men, all they cared for was money. They didn't care much for anything else. He wondered if her father was the same way. 

"Then why didn't you apply there?" Not that Sandor didn't want Sansa working for him. 

"Because I don't want to get a job just because my father owns it. That's not fair. I could be taking the job away from someone with more experience than me." Sansa frowned.  _She even looks pretty when she frowns._ "You didn't hear-" 

"Your phone conversation with your boyfriend? No of course not." Sandor joked trying to make Sansa laugh. It didn't work. He wondered how serious the situation was between her and her boyfriend. "Listen..." Sansa looked up at him. "You shouldn't stay with someone who doesn't respect you. You deserve respect. It's as simple as walking out." 

"Don't get the wrong idea. Joff is a good guy. He was just having a bad day." That was an obvious lie and Sandor knew it. 

"Girl, a dog can sniff out a lie from a mile away." Sandor didn't know why, but he cared for the girl. He truly didn't want to see her get hurt. 

Sansa looked at her watch. "Breaks up. Got to get back to waiting on customers." Sansa smiled and got a pitched of water and started refilling glasses. She was so graceful. He wondered what she did for fun. Probably dancing or singing. Singing. That's probably what she did.  _She's a little song bird. Little Bird. Singing her way through life._

Sandor noticed a short girl with brown hair walking through the door with a boy that was much taller than her. Sansa immediately walked up to them. He heard the girl say, "San. We're customers you have to serve us." Sansa rolled her eyes. She went to seat them at a table when the girl went and sat at the bar. The boy mouthed sorry to Sansa. The boy followed behind the girl and sat at the bar. 

Sansa walked to them, "Mr Clegane, this is my sister Arya and her boyfriend Gendry." Arya interrupted her. 

"I'll take some brandy." Arya pulled out and ID. Sandor laughed. He knew it was fake right away.

"Don't serve her, she's only eighteen." She turned towards Arya. She talked in a sweet voice, "Dearest sister, it's only 11:15 you shouldn't be drinking it'll lead to problems in the future." Sansa smiled and walked away. 

Arya looked at Sandor, "What?" Sandor asked defensively. He hated people staring at him. It reminded him he was a freak. 

"I'm reading you." Gendry laughed at Arya, "Shut up. I need full concentration." 

"Arya thinks she can read people by looking into their eyes." 

"It's true I can. That's how I could tell San's boyfriend was a dick." Arya smiled. "Have you had the pleasure of meeting the amazing Joffrey Baratheon yet?" He then realized it wasn't just him who thought 'Joffrey' was a douche. He hadn't even talked to the boy yet and could already tell he hated him.

"Nope." Sandor could tell this girl had fire in her. She spoke her mind, which made him have respect for her. 

"He's a real people pleaser. When he's not beating up on little boys, he's killing dogs." Arya said sarcastically. 

"Arya don't make speculations." Gendry warned her. "Sorry about that. She thinks it's her job to warn people about Joffrey. She hates him." 

"What do you mean he kills dogs?" Sandor was digging for information. He felt bad for doing it but he wanted to learn what this boy was truly about.

"Shhh. San's coming." Gendry whispered. Sansa walked up with two bugers and two sodas. She put them in front of Arya and Gendry.

"I'm sorry is she bothering you?" Sansa glared at Arya.

"San please, we were just speaking of terrible evil people." Sansa rolled her eyes. Arya seemed to enjoy annoying her sister, which wasn't hard to do. 

Sandor enjoyed seeing the two bicker at each other. Even though if he wished it was on a different subject. He wondered if he had a normal family, if he would play fight with his brother. If his sister would have lived through the fire if she would annoy him. He would never know. He thought of having a caring family often. If he didn't he wouldn't have a scar on his face, that changed his life. People looked at him different because of his defining scar. People thought of him as a scary monster. After a while of people treating him that way, he soon became one. It made him bitter. He wanted a different life. He wanted a girl like Sansa most of all. Someone who was everything he wasn't. He wondered if he would ever get that in life. 


	3. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying the story :)

Sansa didn't understand why Arya insisted on telling everyone all of her problems. In the five minutes Arya was talking to Mr. Clegane she had already told him all of her conspiracy theories on how Joff is an 'evil bastard.' Then Arya had the nerve to act like Sansa couldn't hear what was being said! Arya hated Joff and it saddened Sansa, she wanted the two to get along more then anything. But, they hated each other. Joff was always speaking ill of Arya and it frustrated Sansa. Arya warned Sansa constantly that Joff wasn't good enough for her. Sansa wished she had a relationship with Joff like Arya and Gendry's. They were bestfriends. Sometimes Sansa felt like Joff's punching bag.

"San, more soda!" Arya said from across the restaurant while Sansa was talking to another customer. Sansa quickly took the customers order and went over to Arya who's soda was already filled.

"Arya you are so rude. You are an adult, learn how to act in public." Sansa scolded her sister. Sansa wondered where Arya had got her manners from. When Sansa was younger she had a theory that Arya was adopted but her mother insisted that wasn't true. 

"Blah Blah Blah." Arya mimicked Sansa. Sansa looked over at her boss who was cleaning the bar and felt butterflies in her stomach which made her blush. Arya started laughing realizing what happened. Gendry seemed to notice also.

"Arya shhh. You are embarrassing." Gendry winked at Arya.

Sandor didn't seem to catch on what Arya was laughing at. "Well he's better then Joffrey." Arya whispered. "Go for it." Sansa gasped.

"Arya. Shut up. You shouldn't spread such obscene rumors. It's going to get back to the wrong-" Sansa was cut off by Arya.

"Like Joffrey? Seriously San, you can come and live with me. You don't have to go back to our parents house. As much as it's a pain to live with you me and Gendry don't mind. You aren't stuck. You have family. You don't have to tell people why you left him, especially since you aren't ready to admit it to yourself yet, just say you needed alone time. People won't question that. I'll come with you to pick up your stuff. Please San. We are truly worried about you. That's coming from me, someone who is absolutely care free." Sansa didn't say anything.

"We're both worried about you." Gendry smiled at Sansa. Sansa had always liked Gendry, even when her parents had not. Gendry was the typical boy from the wrong side of the tracks that her parents didn't want either of their daughters getting involved with. Arya of course rebelled, dated him anyways, and moved in with him as soon as she turned eighteen. Sansa on the other hand, dated a boy her parents loved. Arya was suspicious of him the first they met.

"Thank you. Both of you. But honestly, there is nothing to worry about. I am fine. I love my life and Joff. Please." Sansa smiled at Arya. Arya glared at Sansa and stormed out of the pub.

Gendry set down a twenty and a ten and said, "Keep the change. I'll see you later." 

"Bye." Sansa waved as he left the pub. Sansa sighed cleaning up the plates. 

Sandor walked over to her wiping down the area they had been eating at. "Is everything okay?" Sandor asked. 

"Yes. Arya just gets frustrated easily." Sansa took the dirty dishes and started walking towards the kitchen to put them in the sink. Sandor followed her.

"About?" This surprised Sansa. She didn't think Sandor had actually been that interested in her life.

"Uh- I'm sorry I choose to not share that information with you." Sansa had hoped that didn't come off rudely. Sansa put the dishes in the sink. She started walking back towards the main room. 

Sandor laughed. "Enough with your courtesies. I don't like it."

Sansa turned towards Sandor and tried her best not to get intimidated by him. "You don't have to like it but you have to deal with it if I am going to be working here. I don't like being belittled." Sansa was proud of herself for standing up for herself. Which she rarely did.

"So the little bird is growing some claws." Sandor mocked Sansa.

"What?"  _Little bird?_ She was so confused. 

"Little bird. That's what you are. A little bird who sings and chirps." Sansa was far from little so she really didn't understand her nickname. "By the way, you've been off scheduled to go home and hour ago. You can leave whenever you want." 

Sansa looked at her watch. "Shoot. Shoot. Shoot." Sansa was late for her weekly dinner date with Joff. He hated waiting. He was going to be mad and she knew it.

"Everything alright?" Sandor asked. She looked as if she was about to have a heart attack.

"Yes, I have to leave. Goodbye Mr. Clegane." Sansa rushed out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa got home as quickly as possible. When she opened the door Joff was sitting in a suit on the couch. He quickly stood up and as he was walking towards her Sansa began to speak. "Joff I'm so sorry I lost track of time." As Joff got to her face he slapped her in the face. Sansa fell to the ground in shock. He had never hit her befor. Sure he had pushed her or grabbed her, but never hit her. "Please Joff." She could feel her face get hot. Was she bleeding? 

"You're late. Now my appetite is ruined. I'm going out with friends." Joff stepped over her and left the house. Sansa was in shock. After a few moments, she stood up and walked to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. She looked like a complete wreck. She wasn't bleeding but her face was red. Sansa was sure it'd leave a bruise. She didn't know what to do. 

She ran into her room and got the pink suitcase from the closet and started packing as much as she could as fast as she could.  _If Joff came home and saw me doing this. He'd do something bad. I know it._ Sansa got as much clothes as she could and all of her jewelry and makeup. She went downstairs with the suitcase and packed a few more things. She got the photos of her family and a few of her personal knick-knacks she had laying on the tables and went into her car. She had no idea where she was going to go. She could go to Arya's but she was just going to bitch at her. She couldn't go to her parents that was out of the question and she knew it, they would find everything out. She decided to just drive around for a while with her thoughts. 

* * *

 

She realized she had been driving around for six hours. She had already filled her gas tank up twice. Sansa was lost in her thoughts. Joff hadn't blown up her phone yet which meant he hadn't came home yet. Sansa figured she would stay at a hotel for a night. She was on her way to a hotel when she saw The Hound's Pub's lights were still on. She knew that it was closed but Sandor was probably cleaning up. She decided to stop in and talk to him. She didn't know why she was doing this but she wanted to talk to him more than anything right now.

She pulled into the parking lot to see only one care their. She pulled into the parking space next to the huge truck. Sansa checked herself in the mirror and saw how terrible she still looked. Her eyes were puffy from crying and a bruise started to form on her face. Sansa grabbed her purse and dug in it for powder. She quickly powdered her face and got out of the car and walked to the door and went to open it to find out the door was locked. Sansa knocked.

"We're closed." Sandor yelled. Sansa knocked again. "I said-" Sandor opened the door. "Sansa." Sansa walked into the restaurant.

"I don't know why I came here. I just needed to talk to someone." Sandor didn't say anything but sat down at one of the tables and Sansa took a seat across from him. "I don't know what happened. I was late. He got so angry. I don't understand what I did." Sansa started sobbing.

Sandor reached from across the table and touched her face. "Did he do this?" Sansa nodded. "You did nothing wrong. Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

Sansa sniffled, "I was just on my way to a hotel until I saw the lights on here."

"You can stay at my place. I have an extra room you can sleep in." Sansa gave a weak smile.

"Thank you. Only for tonight I promise."

"As long as you need it, little bird." 


	4. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your sweet comments <3

Sandor hated what that little shit did to her. She came to him in a time of need. She accepted his offer to come home with him. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to hold her. He knew he wouldn't get the chance to do so. Sandor was driving his truck while she was sitting next to him in the passenger seat. She decided to leave her car at the Pub. Sandor didn't know what to say to her. Sansa's phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and declined the call.

"Was that-?" Sandor asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sansa whispered. "I know he didn't mean to do it. You've only seen- well heard of the bad in him." Sansa got another call on her phone.  She denied it and started texting. 

"Don't make excuses for him. It's not normal for guys to hit their girlfriend and call them a whore, or kill their dog." Sansa looked up at Sandor in anger. "Arya told me that he kills dogs. You just confirmed what I thought." He heard Arya speaking of that stupid shit killing a dog, he assumed it was Sansa's. 

"You don't know what you are talking about." Sansa looked smug. That was the first time he'd ever seen her actually look smug or maybe it was just her being a brat. Either way he didn't like it. He figured she was proud of herself for actually standing up for herself.  _I'll that one go, Little Bird._

Sansa got a text. She started typing on her. "You don't have to talk to him."  _No you shouldn't be talking to him._ Sandor wasn't about to say that though.

"He apologized."  _No, he doesn't mean it. He doesn't mean it, Little Bird._ "What should I do? I'm so confused."  _Never speak to him again. Be with me. What are you thinking? She's barely an adult. A child in an adults body. She knows nothing of life. She is too young and inexperienced for you._ Sandor knew he wanted her, but he also knew the territory that came with it. People would compare him to his brother, the man that raped a teen girl. 

"It doesn't matter what I think. But it does matter what your sister thinks. Are you going to lose your sister over a prick that treats you like shit? You will lose her if you take him back." Sandor didn't know whether he was being harsh or not. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. 

"I don't want to lose anyone. I just want to be happy. He says he will change. Maybe he will. He is losing me, maybe he realized his mistake and wants me. He knows he was wrong that is why he apologized. He probably realized that I'm trying my best to be everything I can for him. He'll be more patient with me, I just know it." Sandor sighed. She created a whole scenario in her head that wasn't nearly the truth. 

"He won't ever change. Does he know where you are?" Sandor waited for Sansas response. She shook her head saying no. "Why don't you tell him? If he's a changed man prove it to me." He stopped talking for a moment and waited for a response. "He won't change. Why would you want to be with someone who treats you so terribly. Sansa you are beautiful and a great person. Don't ruin your life for someone who doesn't give two shits about you." 

Sansa gave a half smile, "Do you really think I am beautiful?" 

"Holy shit. What is wrong with you girl? You can't just do that." 

"Do what?" Sansa asked confused.

"I don't fucking know. Just that. Forget all of your problems because someone pays attention to you. Is that why you're with him? Because he gives you attention. I thought you'd be better then that."  _Shit, I shouldn't have said that._ _  
_

Sansa opened the truck door. Thankfully it was late and there was no one on the non busy street they were currently on. Sansa slammed the truck door closed and started walking. Sandor rolled down the window and started driving the same pace she was walking. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I just don't know what to say. I'm not a people person y'know?"

"Obviously." She said in a bratty tone. 

Sandor stopped the truck and Sansa stopped walking. "Please get in." Sansa sighed and got back into the truck.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't be even telling you this. I don't think I can work for you anymore. I think it'd be to inappropriate.  _No. Shit. This is what happens when I actually give a damn. I'll never be able to see her again._

"I want to help. I care about you. Please don't quit." Sandor continued driving, he realized he probably sounded desperate, but he was. 

"I wish I was in a different situation when we met. Like actually truly happy. If I had never met Joff... We would have actually had a chance. I really do like you. Shoot! I am so confused." _She likes me? What is she speaking about? Don't take advantage of  her at a time like this._ Sandor pulled up to his house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3


	5. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy <3

Sansa was more confused then she had ever been. She didn't know what to do. She was sitting on Sandor's couch. She was surprised how nice Sandor's house was. It was a simple two story home. The furniture was bit barren overall.  _It just needs a feminine touch._ Sansa decided. Sandor walked into the living room with a glass of water and handed it to Sansa. "Are you hungry?"

"No. But thank you." Sansa smiled. "Do you live with anyone?" Sansa asked curious of Sandor's life. 

"No. I live alone. Like I said not much of a people person." Sandor sat next to Sansa on the couch. Sansa smiled. Sansa wanted to know more about Sandor she was truly curious about him. She wanted to know everything there was to him. 

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Sansa asked smiling get closer to him.  _Am I over Joff? No, of course no. But I need to figure out my feelings, this is the only way I can._ Sandor shook his head no. Sansa leaned in to kiss him as her phone rang.  _Holy shoot!_ _  
_

Sansa looked at the caller ID. _Of course. Why can't he just let me sort out my feelings? I need time and space. He's not giving it to me._ "Excuse me." Sansa said to Sandor standing up and walking outside. 

 ** _"Hello? Joff. What do you want? I already told you I need to think about things."_  ** 

 _ **"Where are you? You aren't at Jeyne's or Marg's. I saw your car at the place you work at. What are you doing there?"**  _Joff sounded mad. Sansa was nervous. She didn't know what she should tell him. The truth? 

 ** _"I'm with a friend. I left my car there. I'll be home tomorrow. I want everything to work out Joff. It just can't happen again. I want to be with you. But lets be realistic for a moment. Will you really wait for me to have sex with you? I know you've been messing around with other girls. I don't think I could ever have sex with someone who has cheated on me. Also are you really going to never touch me badly or call me names again? It's not right for you to do that. I see that now."_  **Sansa was proud of herself. She finally felt like she deserved more than Joff. 

 ** _"Stop being stupid Sansa. Come home now. If you do this I swear I will kill your reputation._** He was right. Breaking up with him would be social suicide.  _Be strong. Things will get better._

 ** _"It's over. Don't make yourself look like a fool."_** Sansa hung up the phone before Joff could say anything else. Sansa walked back into Sandor's house. 

Sandor was in the kitchen pouring a drink. Sansa knew it was alcohol, she just didn't know what type. "Want some?" Sandor asked. 

"No, I shouldn't. I've only had wine before." Sansa said while Sandor took a drink of the clear liquid. Sansa sat back on the couch, "I broke up with him."

"Good." Sandor said. Sandor came and sat on the couch next to her again. 

"What should I do? I mean I have nothing." Sansa felt hopeless. Was her life really revolved around her boyfriend?

"You have a family, a job, and money. You have a lot more than most people. Be happy." Sansa smiled.  _Why is he being so nice to me? I was so mean to him._

"I know what I need to do." Sansa smiled widely and took out her phone. "I need to make it facebook official that me and Joff are finally over." Sandor smiled. "Do you have a facebook?" 

"No. There is no point of me having one. Unless there is a hot bikini shot of you somewhere on it." Sandor winked at Sansa. Sansa gasped and laughed.

"Of course not! If you could not already tell I am a very conservative person. That will never be on social media." Sansa said proudly. 

Sandor laughed and leaned in and kissed Sansa. Sansa was surprised when Sandor had pulled her into his lap and started making out with her. Sansa quickly ended the kiss. "I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize. I shouldn't have... Not right now." Sansa got off of his lap and started quietly laughing. "What?" Sandor asked defensively. 

"It's not that." Sansa smiled. "I'm a virgin." Sansa started blushing. 


	6. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip to the next day <3

_Sandor was so sweet last night. He gave me a place to stay and the best advice I could have gotten. We kissed. Wow. It was amazing._ Sandor had told Sansa she didn't have to come into work today but she insisted. Sansa looked at the clock.  _3 O'Clock._ Sansa quickly pulled out her phone and texted Arya. 

**_Arya! I have absolutely great news. Well, great news to you. Come into the Pub, I want to tell you in person. Xoxo._ **

Sansa had tried her best to cover up her bruise that formed around her cheek and eye. It looked worse than it felt. Sansa saw a familar face walk through the door. She then realized it was her old maid Shae and Joff's uncle Tyrion. She had always liked Tyrion. He was always kind to her when the rest of his family was not. Shae was her maid when she was younger but acted more as a big sister. They had met through her family and fell in love. Sansa smiled and started walking towards them. 

"Sansa, I heard some great news. I heard you broke it off with my dear nephew. I'm happy for you." Tyrion smiled.  _Oh great. I wonder what he told everyone. He probably said nasty things about me._

Sansa noticed Sandor staring at her. "Yes, I needed time to myself. I'm sure he told you the story of why we called it off?" Sansa asked while she grabbed two menus and started walking. 

Tyrion was about to say something when Shae elbowed him. "It doesn't matter. We know he is a liar. Do not worry what he says." Shae said in her strong German accent as they sat at a table. Shae looked at Sansa funny and stood up quickly and dragged Sansa by her hand to the bathroom. 

"What the heck, Shae!" Shae locked the bathroom door. Shae grabbed Sansa's face. "Ow. That hurts." Sansa knew she was being dramatic, but it was none of Shae's buisness. 

"What did that boy do to you?" Shae could see the bruise behind the makeup. "Do your parents know of this? He should be in jail right now." Sansa knew Shae was right. He probably should pay for what he did. For everything he did. Killing Lady. Beating up Mycah. He needed to pay for everything. Sansa felt tears coming down her cheeks. "Do not cry. It's not necessary. You are stronger than that." 

"Please don't tell anyone. It's done now. Over with." Sansa turned around and faced the mirror. She saw her bruise was slightly showing. She pulled a powder out of her pocket and touched up her makeup. Sansa smiled at Shae and walked out of the bathroom. Shae followed behind her and sat back at the table and started whispering to Tyrion. 

Sansa saw Arya sitting at the bar talking to Sandor. She was obviously ignoring Tyrion. She hates all Lannisters, including Tyrion. Sansa didn't understand why Arya could hate Tyrion. He had never done anything mean to her, he was always kind to her. 

Sansa walked up to Arya. "Are you still mad at me?" Sansa asked Arya. 

"Depends on what you are going to tell me." Arya said suspiciously. 

"I need a place to live. Joff and I are broken up. We are no longer an item." Arya got the biggest smile on her face. Sansa smiled at seeing her sister so happy. Sandor winked at Sansa. 

"I knew it. Yay! You can come live with me. I'm so happy." Arya's smile dropped from her face. "But why?"  _Uh oh. She knows._

Sandor walked into the kitchen to give them some space. "I just needed some space. I needed to y'know... breath." Arya stared into Sansa's eyes. 

"There's something more I can tell. I can always tell. Sansa tell me!"  _She knows everything. How can she always tell. I suck at lying._

"Arya, be quiet." They were being watched by Tyrion, Shae, Bronn and Sandor. Bronn and Sandor were now whispering. Sansa wondered if he was telling him about last night. Sansa quickly dismissed that thought. She knew Sandor wasn't one for gossip. "Fine! He pushed me. I fell and was scared that he might do something more so I left." 

"Should I kill him? I can. I'll make it look like an accident."  _Arya has a terrible humor._  

"Arya, that isn't even funny. I just want to go to your house and sleep. I'm so tired. Can we go now?" Arya nodded. Sansa walked over to Sandor and Bronn.

"Sandor, if it is alright with you I am going to go home. I'm kind of tired." 

"Sure. I'll see you in a couple days." Sansa nodded. _Everything is complicated now._

"Bye Sansa." Bronn waved to Sansa.   


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything about what Joffrey did will be cleared up later :)


	7. Sansa

When Sansa walked in to Arya's house she was greeted by kisses from Nymeria. Sansa knelt and hugged Nymeria and kissed her head. Arya walked in behind Sansa. "You can stay in the guest room." Arya told Sansa.

"Thank you." Sansa stood up and walked towards the guest room as Arya followed. Sansa opened the bedroom door. Arya walked past her and sat on the bed. 

"I'm so happy for you Sansa. I know sometimes we don't get along but I feel like this will make our relationship so much better." Arya smiled.

"I know." Sansa smiled. "Can we talk tomorrow? I'm so tired." Sansa asked Arya. Arya nodded and walked out of the room. After a few moments she could hear Arya and Gendry talking in the other room. Sansa walked into the bathroom that connected to her new room. She took a towel and cleaned the makeup off of her face and cringed at her bruised face. She decided to check her phone and saw that she had two new messages.

 _ **Sansa, talk to me. I miss you. -Joff.**  _Sansa sighed _I can't._

She then saw she had a text from Sandor.  _ **I hope everything is going well.**_ **  
**

She quickly texted him back. _ **Everything is fine. Thank you. <3**_ _ **  
**_

Sansa went back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. She started going through her instagram trying to make herself tired. Arya walked into the room without knocking.

"Arya!" Arya walked up to Sansa. 

"What happened to your face?" Arya touched Sansa's face. Sansa flinched at Arya's touch. Gendry walked past the door and stopped and saw Sansa's face as well.

"Arya, haven't you ever heard of knocking!" Sansa yelled.

"Sansa." Gendry walked into the room. "Did Joffrey do that to you?" Arya was about to touch Sansa's bruise again but Sansa slapped away her hand. 

"Of course he did." Arya said quietly. "You should have got out of there before he did it." 

"Please. Both of you." Sansa looked up at Gendry. "Leave." Gendry looked sad and walked out. 

"I'm going to kill him." Arya said angrily. Sansa sighed. "It looks so bad." Sansa started crying. Arya hugged Sansa. "It's okay." 

Sansa hated being weak in front of Arya. Arya was so strong. She doesn't cry. She always acted like a big sister to Sansa. Sansa was always the weakling out of their family and she hated it. 

"I just want to cry alone." Sansa sobbed. Arya nodded and left. 

Sansa cried herself to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like this chapter. But I haven't posted one in a while, I've had writers block. I apologize for that. But I hope you enjoyed anyways :)


	8. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? I'm back! I've been terrible about posting and I'm sorry :/ Hopefully things will get less busy and I will be able to post more - no promises but I'll try my best. :)

Sansa woke up from a long night of crying. She stood up and stretched still feeling sore all over. She walked into the guest bathroom and applied her makeup. She looked into the mirror and realized she didn't recognize herself anymore. She looked like she aged years in the past few days. She had red puffy eyes and dark bags even with a layer of makeup. She realized it wasn't just how she looked that was different. She was different. She used to be happy.  _I want to be happy again._ Sansa sighed and walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen where she smelt breakfast cooking. She saw Gendry cooking. 

"Where's Arya?" Sansa asked as she took a piece of toast and tore off a piece and ate it. 

"She's still sleeping." Gendry looked at Sansa. "You have to do something y'know. Call the cops. Tell your parents. For gods sake, I'll even go over there and kick his ass for you. Just tell me what you're planning."

"No, no and no." Sansa huffed. "There is nothing I can do except forget it and move on. I'm sure mom and dad already know. They are so close to the Baratheons. It's not fair to put them in the middle." 

"San. You're their child. It's not putting them in the middle. They'd be pissed if you didn't tell them." Gendry assured her.

"Joff was supposed to be perfect. My parents practically set up our relationship. They want me to be with the perfect boy. To have a perfect life. It's not fair."

Arya walked in the room, "Dad hates Joffrey, secretly of course. Mom and Dad want us to come over today for lunch. Something about not having their children over enough. I'm pretty sure they know."

Sansa threw the crust of her toast in the garbage. "Great. Just great. That's perfect, actually, because I so want to explain to them this whole ordeal." 

"Don't talk. Just let me say everything. I won't even tell them Joffrey hit you. I'll just say he wasn't treating you right. Simple as that. We'll eat and leave. We can play their game of acting like a totally sane family for a couple of hours- we managed to do it our whole childhood." Gendry chuckled under his breath and Arya bit into a piece of bacon.

"We are a totally sane family. It's just one bad person had to come and try to ruin everything." Sansa sighed. "Well I'm going to get dressed. Arya, take some attention off of me and wear something that will get moms blood boiling." Sansa pinched Arya's stomach as she walked past her.

"Will do." 

* * *

 

Sansa and Arya walked into the Stark home where they grew up. Sansa missed the mansion at times but enjoyed the freedom of not living with her parents. Sansa was greeted with hugs and kisses from her mom and dad. When Cat saw what Arya was wearing she made a  _tsk tsk_ sound at her. 

Sansa noticed her brothers weren't eating lunch with them. She then realized her parents were just trying to find out what happened with Joff.

"So, I heard from Cersei that you and Joff are taking a break." Cat said sadly.

"They're not just taking a break, they are done. It's history. No need to get into specifics. He was just being an asshole. Typical rich kid stuff. He's a spoiled brat. San was to good for him." Arya smiled. Sansa stayed silent.

"What happened exactly?" Ned asked looking at Sansa. Ned had always been the more reasonable parent. Sansa knew Ned cared about his children more than his image. She sometimes wondered about her mother. 

"I already told-" Arya was cut off by their father.

"I wasn't asking you. I was asking Sansa."  _Uh oh. He knows something is wrong._ Sansa remembers as a child when her and Arya always got into trouble Arya would be able to lie her way out of it. While Sansa would always find it so difficult to lie, they always knew if Sansa was lying.

"Well, my dear sister, Sansa, is going through a difficult time right now. She's not interested in talking about it." Arya smiled sweetly. 

"What did he do?" Cat asked her daughters.

"He was just mean to her." Arya assured her parents.

"Sansa, if he did anything to you, you can tell us. I'll have a chat with Mr. Baratheon." Ned put a hand on Sansa's shoulder. Sansa gave him a weak smile.

"Oh yeah, that's totally perfect, Dad! Why don't you also offer to have us all killed!" Arya rolled her eyes. 

Sansa's phone started ringing. She looked at the called ID and saw it was Sandor. She smiled. "I have to take this, it's my boss." Sansa walked outside and answered the phone.

 ** _"Hello, Mr. Clegane."_** Sansa said cheerfully. 

_**"Are you busy?"** _

_**"Uh- currently I'm having lunch with my parents. Do you need me for work?"**   _ _Please say yes._

**_"Whenever you're done there, that'd be great. Also I want to see you."_** Sansa felt butterflies in her stomach. 

 ** _"Oh? Why is that?"_** Sansa said in her best flirtatious voice.

Just then Robb walked up. Sansa had somehow not heard his car pull up into the driveway. "Who are you talking to?" Robb asked accusingly.  _He must have already heard about Joff and I._

 _ **"Who said that?"**  _ Sandor asked sounding angry.  _He must think it's Joff._

"I'll meet you in the house in a minute, Robb." Robb was always a protective big brother and she loved him for it. Robb walked into the house. 

 _ **"Sorry that was my brother. I'll see you soon."**    _Sansa hung up the phone and went to say her goodbyes to her family.

 


	9. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and hopefully will be posting more :)  
> Warning: Without spoiling what happens this chapter has the topic of rape.

Sansa came into work slightly happy. She knew Arya could get her parents from bombarding her with questions. Sansa was so happy to have a sister like Arya, even though she and Arya hated each other when they were younger. She can still remember Arya pulling her hair and putting weird things in her food. 

She walked into the pub and saw Sandor standing behind the bar.  She walked up to him, "Hi." She smiled shyly. She then saw Bronn wiping tables and she waved to him. He smiled and waved back. 

"How'd lunch with your parents go?" Sandor asked.  _  
_

"Fine." Sansa smiled, "Thanks for asking." Sandor snorted. 

"You and your courtesies."  _He is so rude sometimes._

"There is nothing wrong with being polite. It's good to have manors. Anyways," Sansa changed the subject, "I'm going to start work." 

* * *

 

The day was uneventful, Arya had texted Sansa telling her that Jon and Robb were coming to their house for dinner. Sansa knew that if her brothers had found out what Joff had done to her they would flip, so she prayed Arya wouldn't tell them.

Sansa looked at the clock and saw the pub closed in half an hour. There was only one person drinking a beer so Sansa wasn't doing anything besides cleaning. Sansa then saw Sandor wiping the tables. She walked up to her. "Sandor, I would like to invite you to dinner tonight at my house, well Arya's technically. My brothers will be there and I would like it if you were there to keep me company." Sansa laughed. "What?" Sansa asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You want me to meet your family? I'll pass." Sandor mocked her. 

"Not my parents just my brothers. I thought I was being kind by inviting you but never mind."

Sansa walked out of the Pub annoyed. Sansa began to walk to her car and she saw a car pull up to her. She realized it was Joffrey's car and stopped in front of her. Meryn Trant got out of the passenger side. She hated Meryn Trant he was always rude to her and Joffrey never stood up for her. She then saw Joffrey get out of the drivers side. She didn't know what they were planning but she knew it wasn't going to be good. Meryn grabbed Sansa ruffly without saying anything. Joffrey was smiling and walking towards them. Meryn turned her around and put her face down on the hood of the car. Sansa started screaming as loud as she could but Meryn quickly put his large hand over her mouth. Joffrey was attempting to pull Sansa's shorts down but Sansa was moving around.  _Like a fish out of water._ Sansa felt her shorts go down to her ankles. Sansa bit Meryn's hand as hard as she possibly could. He then slapped the back of her head. She fell on the ground. 

"Just go along with it. It'll be a lot less painful." Joffrey kneeled down and put his face up to hers. She spit in his face. He slapped her again harder than he had done the night he hit her when they broke up but not as hard as Meryn's slap. 

Sansa then saw the door to pub opening.  _Thank the gods._ She saw Bronn and Sandor walk out. They must have heard the commotion. Joffrey thought he was safe with Meryn Trant. He was always more cocky in public when he was with his stupid friends. Sandor and Bronn saw what was going and ran towards them. Sansa kicked Joffrey away from her and pulled up her shorts. Sandor and Bronn started fighting Meryn and Joffrey. Sansa wasn't watching she was crying on the ground covering her face. She heard Joffrey's car drive away. She then heard Sandor tell Bronn he was going to take her home. Sandor picked Sansa up and carried her to his truck he opened the passenger door and set her on the seat and she finally made eye contact with him.

"I'm going to call the police." Sandor told Sansa. 

"No!" Sansa said loudly, "You can't please." She started pleading with him. She knew she sounded crazy. "I'm going to go home and tell my brothers. They'll know what to do."

"Call the fucking cops, that's what you do." Sansa shook her head.

"You don't know the pull they have. He wouldn't get in trouble, trust me." Sansa told Sandor with tears running down her face. Her face was covered with wetness, she realized she was bleeding. 

"Holy shit." Sandor said as he went to the drivers side and started driving. After a few minutes of silence he spoke again, "I'm so fucking sorry I was being a douche to you in there."

"Stop. If it wasn't then it would have been another time. Probably when you weren't around." 

The rest of the car ride was silent and they had finally reached Arya's house. Sansa saw Robb's car in the driveway. Sansa undid her seat belt. "Thank you." Sansa was about to get out when she noticed Sandor undoing his seat belt. She felt slightly happier. "Are you coming in?" Sansa asked. 

"Of course, Little Bird." Sansa smiled slightly. 

"One moment please." Sansa turned on the car light and looked in the mirror and tried to fix herself as much as she could. She then stepped out of the car and walked towards the door with Sandor by her side. "Thanks for coming." Sansa opened the door and Nymeria jumped on her. "Down Nymeria." She then pet the huge dog as she jumped off of her. "They're probably in the dining room." 

"Okay." Sandor responded as Robb walked in the room.

Robb walked up to Sansa and grabbed her face. Sandor stood tall. "What the hell happened to you? Who the fuck is this." Sansa pushed Robb back away from her. "I want to talk to Arya alone before I saw anything to you or Jon." Sansa said.

Arya and Jon came in. Sansa knew that Gendry was at work right now. "Whoa- San what happened?" Jon asked looking upset.

Arya walked up to Sansa and grabbed her wrist and dragged her to Arya's room, leaving Sandor alone with her brothers, probably to be questioned by them. Sansa then told Arya of the events that night. 

"Holy shit!" Arya said angrily. "We need to get revenge, like seriously. I'll tell Robb and Jon and then we'll all plan together." Sansa nodded. 

"I'm going to get cleaned up. You can tell Sandor to come to my room." Arya whistled and Sansa lightly nudged her. "Shut up."

On the way to her room Sansa grabbed a towel on her way to her room. She entered her room and Sandor come in a few seconds after her. "Were my brothers being annoying?" Sansa asked as Sandor sat on her bed. Sansa took the towel and poured makeup remover on it and removed all of her makeup. 

"Just asking questions. Any normal response, I suppose." Sandor stared at her for a moment, "You're really pretty with out makeup." 

"Am I not pretty with makeup?" Sansa smirked. 

"You are always beautiful. Just look better without it." Sandor told Sansa. Sansa went to her door and closed it. Sansa sat on the bed next to Sandor. Sandor grabbed Sansa's cheek and traced his fingers along her wounds. Sansa leaned in and kissed Sandor softly. 

Sansa broke the kiss. "Thank you." Sansa smiled. "That's really sweet of you." 

Robb walked in the room.  _Hasn't he ever heard of knocking?_ "Sansa, are you okay?" Sansa replied with a nod. "Can we talk?" Robb asked. Sansa truly didn't want to talk about the events that unfolded earlier. She felt so betrayed that Joffrey would do such a terrible thing. She wasn't surprised that Meryn Trant would do something so terrible, but Joffrey that was a surprise. To her at least, Arya wasn't so shocked.

"Give me a moment, alright?" Sansa told Robb. Robb nodded and walked out of the room. 

"I should go." Sandor said standing up. 

"Please don't go." Sansa stood up and kissed him again. "Don't leave me."

"Alright Little Bird. I'll stay with you." This time it was Sandor who kissed Sansa. 

Sansa took Sandor's hand and walked out of her room. Sansa then went to where her siblings were sitting and she sat down with Sandor next to her. "I think we should tell mom and dad." Robb said.

"San, I agree." Arya said. 

"What? Arya you're supposed to be on my side!" Sansa screamed at Arya. 

"Sansa, you don't seem to understand the seriousness of the situation." Jon added in.

Sansa didn't want to listen to this so she stormed off to her room. Sansa turned the light off and threw herself on her bed. After a few minutes Sandor came in her room. He turned the light on and sat next to her on the bed. "I'm going to kill him." Sandor said.

"No you're not." Sansa replied. Sansa sat up, "I know I have to tell my parents but I'm scared. They're going to talk to Mr. Baratheon and I don't want that." Sansa sighed, "I'll tell them tomorrow." 

"It'll be okay." Sandor wiped Sansa's tears from her cheeks. 

"Will you stay here tonight? Please." Sansa asked.

"Of course, Little Bird." Sansa layed back down. Sandor stood up and went layed down next to Sansa. 

"Goodnight." Sansa kissed Sandor and cuddled up next to him. 

"Night Little Bird." Sandor kissed the top of Sansa's head. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the depressing chapter. Soon it will get better <3  
> Let's talk about the last Game of Thrones episode, who else is super upset? Usually anything bad that happens, I'm like it's just a tv show, blah, blah, blah. But she was being so sweet! It was so sad! ):   
> Next week is the season finale, so many bitter sweet feelings!


	10. Sansa/Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, this is a much needed chapter :)

Sansa was on her way to her parents house.  _This needs to happen today or else it may never happen._ Arya was driving her truck and Arya was sitting in the passenger seat. Arya kept going on about how Robb planned on killing Joffrey but Sansa knew it was just talk and that her father would take over the situation and he would handle it the best out of everybody. Ned had taken the day off of work for this, since Sansa wanted it to be during a work day so her little brothers didn't have to know what had happened.  _Almost happened._ They pulled up in the driveway. "Will you do most of the talking?" Sansa pleaded with Arya.

"Yeah I suppose." Arya jumped out of the truck as did Sansa. "Ready?" Arya asked Sansa. Sansa nodded. 

They walked into their old family home. Sansa smiled remembering all the great memories she had here as a child. "What is the matter?" Ned walked into the living room where Sansa and Arya were. Cat walked in after Ned. 

"We should sit down." Sansa said and Arya nodded. "Arya had something to tell you." Sansa looked at Arya. Sansa sat down on the huge couch. Followed by Ned and Cat sitting on the love seat and Arya sitting next to Sansa. 

"Joffrey and Meryn Trant tried to rape Sansa."  _Always getting straight to the point._ Sansa's mother gasped.

"Is this true Sansa?" Ned asked and Sansa nodded. "Tell me exactly what happened." 

"I'll tell the story." Arya said. "Well Sansa was getting off of work and Joffrey and Meryn Trant tried to... well you know. Then Sansa's boyfriend came out and kicked their ass." 

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sansa yelled at Arya.  _Is he my boyfriend?_  They sure did act like it. Especially after their sleepover last night. _He's just being a friend._

"Oh my god. Then you just have your friends sl-" Sansa hit Arya. She didn't want her parents to know she was having sleepovers with men almost twice her age. "Never mind." Arya smiled at her parents. "But that's what happened." 

"Girls, stop bickering. We are calling the police." Cat told Sansa. 

"No!" Sansa screamed. "I just want to forget it happened. Please." Sansa looked at her dad.  _What is he thinking?_

"I'm going to call Mr. Baratheon and have Meryn Trant fired immediately." Ned sighed. "I need to think what we are going to do. They will certainly be punished. I'm afraid that the Lannister's are a too powerful name to get them in any trouble with the law, although we can try." Sansa shook her head no. "I'm going to discuss this with Robert and Sansa I'd like to meet this boy of yours, boyfriend or not." Sansa gulped she doubted anything had changed with him wanting to meet her family, he already met her brothers but meeting the parents can be kind of intimating. "Tonight. The boys will be at friends houses anyways. Does this boy work with you or was he just visiting you at work?" 

"He's hardly a boy." Arya snickered. Sansa was about to slap Sansa's arm but she got a dirty look from her mother.

"What's that supposed to me?" Cat asked.  _Stupid Arya._

"Nothing." Sansa said sweetly. "Yes he works with me. I'll ask but I don't know if he'll want to."

"I'm sure he will. Tell him dinner will be ready in an two hours and we'll be expecting him." Her father was no longer asking, he was insisting. 

Sansa whispered in Arya's ear. "Invite Gendry, please. The more people on our side the better." Arya nodded and started texting.

"What?" Cat asked with a suspicious look.

"Nothing. I'm just going to call him." Sansa walked outside. 

Sansa called him quickly.  ** _"Hey."_**

**_"Hey, little bird. How'd it go with your parents?"_ **

**_"Fine. They want to meet you. Arya brought you up and now they are insisting. I'm sorry I know that you don't want to meet them but they want you to come over tonight at five."_** Sansa was nervous about what he was going to say. 

_**"I'll see you then. Text me the address."** _

_**"Okay. We have a guard at the gate just tell him you're with me, his name is Jory."** _

She could hear Sandor laughing.  ** _"Alright little bird."_**

**_"What's funny?"_ **

**_"Most people don't have a guard."_ **

**_"Oh. My father just wants his family to be protected. But I'll text you the address. See you tonight."_** Sansa then texted him the address and walked back into her parents house. She could hear Arya talking about Sandor. 

"Don't be shocked of how he looks. He has scars." Arya told her parents.

"Arya. You are so rude." Arya shrugged. "He'll be here." Sansa said. 

"Great." Cat stood up. "I'm going to tell Mrs. Mordane to get started with dinner." Cat walked away.

"I'm going to call Mr. Baratheon now. You girls go watch T.V. or play games." Ned kissed Sansa and Arya on the top of their heads.

* * *

Sansa and Arya had been playing in the game room. Arya had been currently beating Sansa in a game of air hockey. Mrs. Mordane walked in the room, "Girls, your guests are here." As they were walking into the living room where Sansa saw Sandor and Gendry sitting with her parents. 

"You guys, I totally kicked Sansa's ass in air hockey." 

"Arya! Watch your language. You never hear Sansa cussing." Mrs. Mordane scolded Arya.

Sansa smirked at Arya. Mrs. Mordane had always liked Sansa better. "You never hear Sansa cussing." Arya mimicked. 

"Enough go finish making supper." Ned told Mrs. Mordane. 

"Yeah go finish making supper." Arya yelled at her as she was walking into the kitchen. Gendry began laughing and Cat gave him a dirty look in return. No one said anything for a moment. "I wish she wasn't so old maybe dinner would be ready faster. I think it's time she retire and we get someone slightly younger, one who doesn't look like they might not break a hip." Arya smiled at her jape. 

"Arya you are so mean." Sansa said now sitting down next to Sandor.

"I didn't know he was your boss Sansa."  _He must have talked to Sandor before we were told they had come._

"You didn't ask." Sansa said. Arya gave her a nod of approval.

"We thank you. We don't even want to think of what could have happened-"

Sandor cut him off. "I didn't do it to be thanked or anything. I personally don't want to talk about it anymore."  _Uh oh._

"We-" Cat was about to speak when Arya started in.

"I'm bored. I want food." Arya started screaming on the top of her lungs. "Is food ready yet?" 

"Arya use your inside voice." Her mother scolded while her father just laughed.  _He has more of a sense of humor than her mother did._

Mrs. Mordane came in. "Yes dinner is ready now." She rolled her eyes at Arya.

They all walked to the dining room where there was a table filled with food. Sansa decided on eating salad. "So how long have you owned this business?" Ned asked. 

"A while now. Few years. Does well enough."  _Not much of  a talker._

"How about you Gendry? How's your job doing." Ned asked him. Cat had always hated him but Ned was always polite. 

"It's going well. I just got promoted." Gendry said proudly. Ned smiled at him. 

Arya was eating a hamburger. She had most of it on her face. Sansa whispered to her. "Arya, boys don't find it pretty when you can't even get your food in your mouth." Arya then opened her mouth and showed Sansa the chewed up food. "Ew you are so gross." Sansa turned towards Sandor. "Ignore her, she wasn't truly born into this family. My parents found her in a dumpster and pitied her and decided to take her in and shes acted like a wild beast ever since."Sansa smiled prettily. 

Arya rolled her eyes, "Ignore her,"  _Arya better not make fun of me._ "She's acted like a spoiled brat her whole life. She-" Ned caught Arya off.

"Enough girls." Arya stuck her tongue out at Sansa.

"I'm sorry, Sandor. Our girls obviously don't know how to act when we have a guest over. Gendry must be used to it by now." Cat smiled at Gendry. "I wish you two would learn to get along. You're sisters for gods sake. All I want is to have one meal where I don't have to hear fighting." 

Sandor laughed, "I think it's normal for siblings to fight." 

Arya whispered under her breath, "Specially if you have one like Sansa." 

"What does your family do?" Ned asked Sandor. Sansa was curious he had never told her of his family.  _I'd love to meet them._

"Most of them are dead. My brother is the only surviving member, I haven't talked to him in years."  _Oh no!_ Sansa couldn't imagine having no family. 

Before anyone could say anything Arya talked, "How'd they die?"  _Stupid Arya and her fascination with death._

"Arya!" Cat scolded her. It always seemed like Arya was getting in trouble, even in adulthood. 

"It's fine. My house caught on fire and everyone died but me. That's how I ended up with this." Sandor pointed to his face. Sansa's heart ached for him. She wanted to hug and kiss him and tell him everything was alright.  _Although, it's probably been years._

* * *

The children had said their good byes to their parents. Sansa asked Sandor for a ride. He was happy for it since he got to be around the little bird. They were riding in his truck. "You never told me about your family. I'm so sorry." Sansa whispered.  _Dammit here we got with the condolences._

"Enough with your apologizes. You didn't do anything." 

"What's your brothers name? I can search for him on facebook for you. So you can see him again." Sansa pulled out her phone. 

"Don't ever fucking try and contact my brother. I don't bloody want to see him."  _  
_

"But why not? I'm sure he would like to see you." Sansa looked confused. "If you fought over something I can help you two make amends. I mean I'm an expert in fixing relationships. Just look at me and Arya we always fight but family conquers all." _Gregor would tear her up if he ever even got a look at her._

Sandor stopped the car. Thankfully they were in a neighborhood and not a busy street. He grabbed her face and made her look at him. "Are you stupid, girl? I said don't try and look for my brother for me." Sansa started crying.  _Shit._ He hoped he didn't grab her to hard.

"I was just trying to help." Sansa whimpered.  _Poor little bird. So clueless in life. Still thinks life is full of princesses and princes. Even after what Joffrey did to her. Gregor makes Joffrey look like an angel though._

"I'm not trying to be mean. Listen, my brother isn't someone you'd ever even want to be in the same town with. He'd hurt you if he was ever near you and I won't let that happen. Enough talking about that." Sansa nodded and he let go of her head and started driving again.

"Can I hang out at your house for a while? I don't feel like dealing with Arya's nonsense." Sansa smiled changing the subject. 

"Sure, little bird." 

* * *

 

Sansa was sitting on the couch and tapping her fingers on the coffee table in front of her waiting for Sandor to return with water. He came with a glass of water after a few moments. "Thank you." Sansa said taking the cup. "I'm assuming you don't have coasters?" Sansa smirked.

"No." Sansa sat down her cup. Sandor was now sitting next to her.

"Sorry for having to meet my parents. They are just grateful for you helping me. I think they like you." Sansa smiled.

"They wouldn't like me if they knew we kissed and I slept in your bed last night." Sandor smirked and grabbed Sansa by her bottom and brought her to his lap. Sansa felt herself start blushing.

"I think they know there is something going on between us."

"Who says there is something going on?"

Sansa frowned, "I just thought-" Sandor cut her off.

"I'm only kidding little bird. Don't get your feathers ruffled up." Sandor kissed Sansa. Sansa kissed him back and opened her mouth slightly. Sandor slipped his tongue in her mouth. Sansa felt herself moan slightly. Sansa broke the kiss. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm sorry, I'm just confused." Sandor ran his fingers through her hair. "What are we? Are we just friends or are we dating or are you my boyfriend?" Sansa hoped she wasn't be too forward. 

"Do you normally kiss your friends?" Sandor quickly kissed her again. "I don't know. What's the difference between dating and having me as your boyfriend?" Sansa wondered how many girls Sandor had been with. 

"Well people who are dating typically see other people, because they aren't official yet. If your my boyfriend then we don't see other people, only each other." 

"Do you want to see other people?"  _  
_

"Not really." Sansa hoped Sandor didn't want to either. "Do you? Are you?" Sansa didn't mean to ask if he was currently seeing someone.

"No I'm not and I don't want to either." Sansa kissed him again. Sandor broke the kiss. "Are you staying here tonight?" Sansa got nervous. She didn't want to feel pressured to do anything sexual. "We can watch a movie." Sansa got off of his lap. 

"Sure." Sansa knew her life had changed for the best. 

 

 


	11. Sansa

Sansa had woken up the next day in Sandor's bed, Sansa loved how Sandor never pressured her to do anything with him they simply just cuddled. She noticed how Sandor wasn't in bed with her and she smelt food cooking. She walked into the kitchen and saw that he was cooking her pancakes and eggs. "This is so sweet." Sansa clasped her hands together. She walked up to Sandor who was standing beside the stove and kissed him. 

"I'll cook you breakfast everyday if it means I get your sweet kisses." Sansa kissed him again and then hugged him tightly. "I have to go into work soon, little bird. Will you stay here or what?" Sansa thought for a moment.

"I'm going to back to Arya's and shower and get clean clothes on and then I'll come into work so I maybe slightly late." Sansa laughed. Sansa heard her phone ring and she saw it on the table and picked it up and saw it was her father. 

**_"Hey dad!"_ **

**_"Sansa, you are going to have to come down to the police station after work with Sandor and give your statement."_** Sansa gulped. She didn't want to talk about it anymore.  _Why can't anyone understand that?_

 ** _"Will the Baratheons be there?"_** Sansa saw that Sandor was now staring at her with a concerned look on his face.

 _ **"You'll be at the police station. Nothing will happen. Be there at 6. I'll meet you and Sandor outside."**_ Sansa didn't say anything.  _ **"It'll be okay, sweetling. Just tell the truth and everything will be alright."**  _ 

 ** _"Okay, see you then."_** Sansa hung up the phone and walked to Sandor, who was now finished cooking. 

"I don't want to go." She felt herself start crying. 

"Go where?" He took her in a hug. "It's alright." 

"No it's not! We have to go make our statements to the police and Joffrey will probably be there along with Cersei and Meryn Trant. I don't want to go!" 

"Sansa, it will be okay. I'll be there with you and I won't let anything happen to you. You may have to keep me from killing them though." Sansa couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious. 

"We have to go at six. I'm sorry this sucks so bad." 

"I know, little bird. Let's eat and forget about it for a while." 

* * *

Sandor had dropped Sansa off at Arya's and when she walked in to the house she realized no one was home, including Nymeria. She had already finished showering and put on her make up and she was about to leave when she heard a noise. "Arya? Is that you? Gendry?" She then saw Cersei and some of her guards. Sansa was about to run when one grabbed her and put a knife to her throat.

"Little Dove, don't worry I don't want to hurt you." Sansa was crying and trying to push the large man off of her. She didn't recognize him.  _Must be a new recruit._ "This is our new guard, Gregor Clegane." Sansa gulped.  _That evil whore hired him on purpose._ "I enjoy him, he's willing to do anything to make me happy." He pushed himself against her. "Little Dove, I don't care who you date or fuck." Gregor tightened his grip on Sansa. "But the moment your boyfriend touches my son is when we have a problem. Maybe Gregor will get revenge for him." Sansa felt Gregor hit her in the back of the head. Once, twice. "Enough, Sansa, sweet child, we are to go to the police together to get everyones side of the story and you're going to tell the truth."  _The truth?_ "Of how Joffrey didn't try and rape you neither did Meryn Trant. You said that because you were mad that he broke up with you and you wanted to get back at him and you promised to sleep with that dog of yours if he lied for you and jumped Joffrey and Meryn Trant. Are we clear?" Sansa nodded. "You aren't to tell anyone about are encounter. If you do my new friend here." Cersei looked at Gregor. "Will come back and finish what Joffrey wanted to do and then slit your throat and then he will go after that dog of yours. I'm sure he'd like to finish what he planned for him."  _Is she talking about burning him?_ "If you lie, I'll make sure no harm is to come to you. It's your choice." Gregor then let go of her and they left. Sansa fell on the ground crying.  _I have to lie._

* * *

 

Sansa had put on a fake smile when she saw Sandor but he knew something was wrong, but she just ignored him when he asked her what was the matter. They were pulling into the police station. Sansa was picking at her nails because she was so nervous.  _Everyone is going to hate me._ She saw her father and Arya standing in front. Sandor parked and even opened the car door for her which she saw her father smiled at and Arya roll her eyes. "Time to have him get the death sentence!" She hated the fact that she was going to let Arya down.  _This is going to ruin our relationship. Not just with Arya but Sandor as well._ She walked into the police station and saw Cersei, Joffrey, Meryn Trant, and Robert.  _Robert must have left all the guards at home._

"Ned!" Robert stood up and hugged Ned. Arya rolled her eyes and Sansa was sure if looks could kill Joffrey and Meryn Trant would have been shot dead. "You know no matter what happens my son will be punished." 

Cersei began talking, "Robert that's enough. Your son needs his father right now." Robert looked annoyed at her.

"Shut the fuck up women." Robert turned towards Sansa and gave her what he considered a smile but Sansa was just disgusted. An investigator came out. He was talking about how he is going to do separate interviews to get everyone's side. Joffrey and then Meryn Trant went. The whole time Cersei was staring at her and she could feel Sandor staring at her giving her dirty looks. 

"Sansa Stark." Sansa stood up and walked to the small room. 

"My name is Barristan Selmy and this is Daenerys Targaryen. She runs things around here." Sansa nodded.

"You can call me Dany." She was a pretty blonde woman who Sansa thought would be easy to talk to.

"Tell me what happened. Don't worry no one can hurt you." Barristan told Sansa.

"I lied, about the whole thing. Joffrey and Meryn didn't try to rape me. I was upset because Joff broke my heart and I wanted to back at him. So I convinced Sandor to jump them and I lied to everyone." Sansa said emotionless. 

"So he jumped them outside of his restaurant?" Barristan then asked.

"Yes." Sansa said without thinking.

"What were they doing there?" Barristan asked and Dany was just sitting there listening.

"I meant no. I don't know where he did it all I know is he did." Sansa firmly said. 

"So if we bring Mr. Clegane in here right now and you tell him to tell the truth then he will say exactly what you told us." Sansa felt confused with all of the questions she was being asked.

"No because I told him that they tried to rape me and then he jumped them." 

"But you said you convinced him to jump them." Sansa wanted to scream. 

"Please I just want to go home. I screwed up and lied please. Let me go home." Dany nodded. 

"You can go, but we might have you come back another day for a follow up interview." Dany said.  _They know I'm lying._ Sansa walked out and didn't even bother stopping in the waiting room and just walked outside and broke down and started crying. After a few moments Arya came out.

"Sandor wanted to come out but he's being asked questions. I told father I better deal with you." Arya frowned. "What's wrong? I know it must be hard on you but it's going to be over soon." 

"I'm just exhausted. Thank you Arya." Sansa hugged Arya. They stood in silence for a moment and Sandor finally came out, "Go inside, Arya. Your turn. I'm going to take Sansa put of here." Sandor told Arya. Arya hugged Sansa good bye and Sandor took Sansa's hand and dragged her to his truck and opened the passenger side and helped her inside a little to ruff and got in the drivers side and started driving fast.

"What the fuck, Sansa!" Sansa didn't say anything. _He knows!_ "Why did you lie? Don't lie to me, girl!" Sansa began crying. She didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. "You best speak." 

"I can't say!" Sansa yelled with tears coming down her face.

"What happened? Tell me and I'll figure something out." Sansa shook her head telling him no. "Little bird." Sandor pulled into his house and helped Sansa out of the car. They walked into the house. Sandor pulled Sansa to the couch and sat her on his lap so she was facing him. "Tell me. We don't have to tell the police. Just tell me so I can help you." 

Sansa nodded. "When you dropped me off," Sansa sniffled, "I was getting ready and Cersei came in with two of her guards and I didn't recognize one of them and he held a knife to my throat and pressed against me." Sandor held her closer, "It was your brother." He had an angry look in his eyes which scared her. "You can't do anything, please! They'll kill us, she told me she would. Please." Sansa begged. 

"I'm going to get you the hell out of this town. I have some money and we can go and get away and make sure they can't hurt you."

"No! I can't leave my family. She said if we just go along with the story she won't let anyone hurt us." 

"You believe that? My brother knows where you live. He'll come back for you." _Arya!_

"I need to call Arya!" Sansa took her phone out and realized she already had six missed calls from Arya and her father.

Sansa dialed Arya's number.  _ **"You are such a liar."**  _Arya said answering the phone. 

**_"Arya, listen to me. Don't go back home. You get out of that house. You and Gendry. Just trust me."_ **

**_"Why?"_** She asked suspiciously. 

**_"Do as I say. Please. Hang up and call Gendry and tell him to meet you somewhere else with Nymeria. Please Arya, just trust me."_ **

Arya then hung up the phone. "I'm going to get some of my things packed we are staying at a hotel tonight." 

"Is it that serious?" Sansa asked. "Is he that bad?" Sansa realized that was a stupid question.

"You have no idea."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are going to get very action-y from here on. This chapter was so hard to write but I hope you all enjoyed.


	12. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever, I'm sorry!

Sandor and Sansa arrived at the hotel after Sandor packed a few of his belongings and some cash he had hidden away along with something she thought was a gun. They drove for about twenty-four hours straight before stopping. The hotel wasn't as nice as she was used to but to be fair she was used to staying in villas. She figured the hotel was better than average. She told her family to not worry about her and she'd be in contact soon. Sansa set her purse on the table in front of the couch and sat down. She wanted to cry but no tears would come out. Sandor emerged from the bathroom. "Tell me. Tell me everything." Sansa whined. "Tell me about your brother. What did he do that makes him so... evil." That seemed like the correct word to use, he wasn't just bad or mean, he was  _evil._

"My family was into some shit- you can call it a gang of sorts." Sansa almost gasped. She thought this stuff only happened in movies and now it was happening to her. "I got out of it. I didn't want to do that shit anymore- I didn't want a life filled with drugs." Sandor sat next to Sansa. "My brother had the chance of-" He was looking for a way to explain what he was trying to say. "Joining a new gang. When you join a gang you have to do something horrific. Rape someone, kill someone, whatever it may be." Sansa knew that from the movies. "This was a rival gang of ours but they wanted him because he was one of the best fighters. So the way he was going to get in was by killing his family. So he set fire to our house. I managed to escape but my dad, mom and sister died." Sandor sighed. "After that I left and started life somewhere new away from that shit." Sansa felt a tear going down her cheek.  _Poor thing._

"Will he kill me if us finds out where we are?" Sansa asked quietly. 

"I won't let that happen." Sandor kissed the top of her head.

"What about my family? Are they safe." Sandor looked at her and didn't say anything. Sansa began sobbing. "What are we going to do?" 

"I'll take you to a place I have. It's off the grid and then I'll make a few calls to people-" Sansa cut him off.

"Are you speaking of whatever stupid friends you used to have in this  _gang_?" Sandor nodded. "I don't know what you used to do but you can't trust anyone who is like that! They are not better than the stupid gang that your brother is in." Sandor looked mad at her. She regretted saying that. 

"You have no idea what you are talking about."  _He speaks the truth, I don't._ "These people are still family. Just because I wanted nothing to do with that lifestyle, doesn't make them bad people, you best get that through your head." 

"Have you ever killed someone? Wait, no I don't want to know. Don't tell me." 

"Sansa." He grabbed her hands gently. "I didn't want this for my life, but I got it. I wanted a different life but I will never have that and I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Sansa kissed him and he kissed her back harder. 

Sansa was the first to break the kiss. "I'm sorry if I said anything to offend you." Sansa whispered. 

"Enough with your damn courtesies. Get your rest, we leave first thing tomorrow." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, more to come soon :)


	13. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was extremely short but I wanted to get something out for you guys :)

Sansa had said some ignorant things, but he didn't blame her, he should have told her everything from the get go, but he stupidly thought he could never have to look back on this shit but he was so wrong. It all came back to bite him in the ass and not only his ass but Sansa's as well. Gregor had gone after her and that might have been the worse thing imaginable. Sandor had called Jorah Mormont, a friend of his from back in the day and he assured him that they'd track Gregor down and try to end him once and for all. 

They had been driving to his cabin for a couple of days and they were both getting irritable. But they finally reached the huge cabin and Sansa looked amazed. He had bought it for a hideaway in case something ever happened.  _Always have a plan B._ He was glad he did. "Wow. It's beautiful." Sansa said happily.

Sandor grabbed her bag as they headed in the house. "Sansa." She hummed in response. "I sent some people to watch over your family. Nothing will happen to them." Sansa smiled slightly. "This will be all over soon." Sansa sat on the couch in the living room and Sandor followed her. "I wanted to ask you what you wanted to happen to Joffrey."

"Like have him killed?" Sandor nodded. "I could never have that on my conscious. Please don't have him killed. Even if what he did to me is terrible, no one deserves to be murdered." Sansa's way of thinking was strange. He had hurt her and tried to rape her, he deserved death. Even that seemed to be too good for him. "This is so weird."

"I know." Sandor kissed her. "My friend is going to be here soon. Don't worry he's nice or whatever. I just need to tell him everything that happened in person." Sansa nodded.  

* * *

Jorah arrived later than he thought which annoyed him. Sansa was watching TV in the living room and Jorah and him were in the kitchen. He kept his eye on her as if he were afraid if he looked away for one moment she'd be gone. "What happened exactly?"

"Her ex tried to rape her with his friend. Then his bitch of a men had Gregor go over to her house and harass her." Sandor sighed as he rubbed his face. "He needs to be killed. This has gone on for too long and too many people have suffered at hands. I won't let Sansa get hurt." Sansa looked so innocent as she sat with her legs on top of the coffee table, eyes fixated on whatever it was that she was watching. 

"I'll tell the boss. Is she okay?" Sandor could tell Jorah meant it when he asked about her.

"Scared. She's worrying about her family. I fucking ruined it for her. I should have never fucking messed with her." 

"She would have been raped, you know, by her ex. You stopped that." Sansa's eyes turned towards him for a moment then back at the TV. 

"C'mon." Sandor said to Jorah as they walked into the living room. "Sansa this is Jorah. He's made sure no one hurts your family." 

"Thank you." Sansa whimpered. "It's nice to meet you, sir." Sandor rolled his eyes at her.  _Always so damn courteous._

"It's nice to meet you as well, Sansa." Jorah smiled at Sansa. "I hope you are feeling okay." Sansa shrugged. "Everything will be okay. Don't you worry." Jorah turned towards Sandor. "I should go now and talk to our boss." Sandor nodded as Jorah left the cabin.

"You have a boss?" Sansa was snickering. "Who is it?" Sansa asked curiously.

"I'm not really supposed to say." Sansa pouted. "He goes by Elder Brother. That's all you need to know." Sansa seemed satisfied with his answer. "I'm fucking tired. Let's sleep." 

 


	14. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm super terrible! I know. It's literally been months since I've updated this story. In fact, I've taken a break from writing. It's been about a month since I've updated any story. But I've missed it so much. I've been super busy with the end of the semester and I started working. But I'm back and I'll try and update all my stories soon but I figured I start with this one since so many people have missed it :)

Sansa awoke bright and early the next morning forgetting just for a moment what had happened to her and the potential harm that her family was in. Sandor was still in bed next to her slightly snoring which made Sansa laugh. She crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom to groom herself. She heard Sandor wake up and start walking around. When she finally left the bathroom he was in his day clothes making breakfast. "How'd you sleep, little bird?"

"I've had better nights." Sansa walked towards the huge window that looked out to the forest. "It's so beautiful here. Can we go for a hike today?" Sansa looked back at Sandor and put on the prettiest face she could and pouted her lip.

"Sure. But we have to be back soon because Elder Brother is coming here today." That made Sansa extremely nervous. He was the boss of whatever group Sandor and his family were apart of. When she pictured him she thought of a terrible mean biker who was covered in tattoos. _He probably also wears leather._ "Don't worry. He'll like you." Sandor smirked at her. "If you want to go for a hike you better go get dressed before it gets to hot." Sansa smiled at him and walked out of the room after grabbing a piece of french toast. 

She decided to wear something simple a baby blue tank top with black shorts and tennis shoes. She tied her hair up in a high pony and covered up the bruises and cuts on her face. They quickly ate breakfast before walking on the trail. "How often do you come out here?" Sansa asked as she tried to walk as fast as possible. Sandor was walking far faster than she was.

"Once a year or so. I like it out here, it's secluded I like being alone." Sansa instantly felt guilty thinking he didn't want her out in his getaway with her.

"Sorry." She whispered behind him. After she said that he began chuckling. "What?"

"I much prefer it here with you." Sandor said. "You're the first person I ever let stay here." It made Sansa feel special that  he could share something so meaningful with her and only her. Sandor started to slow down and waited for her to catch up to him before he grabbed her hand. "This way." He obviously had somewhere in mind that he was taking her. Sandor dragged her to a beautiful open field filled with flowers and the sun shone brightly over.

"It's so pretty." Sansa whispered. She had never seen something quiet that magical. It looked as if it came straight out of a fairy tale. "Thank you. This is truly perfect." Sansa turned towards Sandor and kissed him lightly. After a moment she deepened the kiss. He lightly grabbed her and set her on the ground. He got on top of her and continued kissing her as he ran his hand down the curve of her body. Sansa broke the kiss. "Sandor?" He hummed in response now focusing his attention on her neck which made her even more distracted. "I want to."

"Want to what?" He asked taking his mouth away from her neck.

"Want to have sex with you. Like right now, it feels right. From the first time I met you I realized that I wanted to be with you and I may have been focused on Joffrey but it was you who I truly wanted. I waited so long to have sex before because it never felt right with anyone else but it feels right with you. Right here and now."

Sandor kissed her lightly. "Are you sure?" Sansa nodded in response. Sansa felt his hand go from her waist to her shorts. He began rubbing her from the outside of her clothes and she waited with eagerness for him to do more. Sandor began undoing her shorts and taking them off. He than reached for her top and pulled it over her head. He stared down at her fixated on her body. Sansa reached up at his shirt taking it off, she had known he was muscular just from looking at him but without his shirt she saw how truly fit he was. Sandor reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet and inside his wallet he pulled out a condom. She scolded herself for not thinking about a condom beforehand. She had no idea of knowing where or not he had one and she was going to have sex with him regardless. _I'm so stupid._ It was quickly forgotten after he put it on. He began taking off her underwear and bra. Sansa was surprised when he didn't stick himself inside of her right away. Instead he used his fingers and his mouth to "warm her up" as he called it.

"Are you ready? I'm going to try and not hurt you, okay?" Sansa nodded in response. Sansa felt him stick himself in side of her. The first feeling she got was a sting of pain but when he was fully inside of her it was purely pleasure. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned. 

"I've never been better." Sansa smiled with a slight smirk. Sandor began slow but as he went on he went faster and faster until finally she could feel herself at her peak. After she was finished he pulled himself out of her. Sansa was breathing hard as if she just ran a marathon. "That was... amazing." Sandor fell on the ground next to her.

"Yeah, it was." Sandor pulled Sansa close to him and kissed the top of her head.

Sansa's thoughts went back to everything that was going on. "I'm scared." Sansa whispered.

"I'll keep you safe. I promise." Sandor held on to Sansa tightly. "No one would dare hurt you with me around. I'd kill anyone who tried." 

Sansa really wanted to believe him but she knew it wasn't realistic. Eventually something bad would happen. _Again. Something bad would happen again._ and there wouldn't be a thing he could do to stop it. "What's the plan? I feel like we're sitting ducks waiting for something to happen."

"My brother will be killed and same goes your ex, his friend, and his bitch of a mother." Sansa gulped. She didn't want anyone to die. All of there deaths would be on her. "Hey, listen. I know you have some high morals but they will come after you and your family. In one way or another. It's better them than you."

"I know." Sansa sighed. "How did it come to this?" Sandor didn't say anything in response. Sansa heard a phone ringing. Sandor reached in his pants pocket and answered the phone.

After Sandor was done talking to whomever he was talking to he said. "Come on. Elder brother will be here in an hour and I don't want to keep him waiting.

* * *

Sansa was nervously waiting inside the cabin's living room. Sandor and 'Elder Brother' had been talking outside for nearly an hour and she had been waiting to meet him. Finally, when the two came back in the cabin, Sansa finally got a look at the boss. She had almost laughed at what she had previously imagined him being like. _He's old!_ Sansa now knew how he got the name Elder Brother. He wasn't wearing any leather nor did he have any tattoos. He looked as if he was somebody's grandfather. 

Sansa stood up and shook the old man's hand. "It's nice to meet you, sir." Almost on command Sandor snorted at her politeness just like she knew he would. The old man grabbed onto Sansa's hand and put his other hand over it.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, child." Sansa nodded in response and took her hand back from his grasp. "Sandor has told me a lot about you." Sansa smiled towards Sandor as he rolled his eyes. "He's very fond of you." Sansa giggled in response and wished she has been listening at the door to hear what Sandor had said about her.

"I'm very fond of him as well, sir." Sansa said. She looked up at Sandor to see how miserable he looked.  _He's not one to talk about feelings._ But she knew he was just being dramatic. 

"As you should be. You know, I've known Sandor since he was a small boy in diapers. He was such a happy little baby and very chubby. I have some pictures, I'll have to bring them by."

"I'd love that!" Sansa laughed. Sandor had a slight smirk on his face but he tried to look angry. 

"This old man doesn't know what he's talking about. He can't even remember what he ate yesterday." Sansa's mouth dropped. _He's worse than Arya!_ When Sandor saw Sansa's expression he laughed harshly.

"Oh don't worry about him, child. I've grown used to his harsh words." Sansa smiled slightly, thinking of how nice this man was. She wondered how he could actually do anything in an actual gang because well he looked as if he could barely walk. "You shouldn't fret too much about yourself or your family. You are all safe let me assure you of that. We don't take too kindly to anyone hurting anyone innocent. Especially someone so close to one of our own." Sansa didn't know exactly how close she was to Sandor. Sure she felt super intense emotions for him that she couldn't describe with words, but she hardly knew him and they had barely known each other. Everything had happened super fast but he was important to her.

"Thank you. I just want to make sure my family is safe from anyone that means to bring harm to them. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to any of them."

"Nothing will, I have men watching them constantly. If anyone tried to hurt them, we'd get to them first." Sansa knew his words were meant to comfort her but it only made her feel more anxious.

"Okay, old man. She needs rest. She's had a long week." Sandor said attempting to make him leave.

"Very well then. It was a pleasure to meet you, Sansa. We'll meet again shortly." Elder Brother turned around before Sansa could say anything in response.

Sandor saw him out and when he came back Sansa was sitting on the couch waiting for his return. "He liked you, a lot. That doesn't happen too often. Sure, he's friendly to everyone but he saw how truly kind you were." Sansa smiled at him. "Those were his words not mine." 

"Of course." Sandor sat next to Sansa on the couch. "He isn't what I expected."

"What did you expect?" Sandor asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"A lot more leather." Sandor laughed and kissed the top of her head. "When will we get to go back? I miss everyone already."

"Soon, little bird. Soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not good at writing smut but I hope you liked it regardless.


End file.
